Sweet Revenge
by charmingbass
Summary: Revenge AU. "I will not simply have a mere taste of my revenge, I intend to devour it."


_**A/N: Revenge AU.****This was requested as a drabble on my tumblr, I've however decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story. As I was thinking about this idea myself when the request was sent. I hope you guys enjoy this first part!**_

* * *

"He's here." Caroline whispers as she gazes at the man situated across the other side of the room.

She takes her hand away from her earpiece and as the waiter passes her by, she picks up two flutes of champagne and makes her way across the room towards the gentleman.

As she approaches him, she holds up one of the flutes in front of him and says "Champagne" in greeting.

"Hello to you too, love." he responds back, then takes the flute from her hand into his, fingers brushing hers as he does so.

"Caroline." she says and puts her other hand out to shake his, formally introducing herself.

"Niklaus." he replies and shakes her awaiting hand.

"Unusual name. What brings you by tonight?" Caroline inquires.

"Oh, just good friends with the lovely person who threw this gathering." He replies.

"Oh, really? Care to point me in their direction? Whoever it is certainly has impeccable taste." She responds.

"That they do. Although, I don't see how throwing a small gathering could possible take up so much of their time and effort, especially if they have the help of many minions to do the hard labour and dirty work." Klaus critiques.

"How can you be so sure? Have you thrown a ball on your lonesome before? And I'd hardly call it small; at least 200 guests are here." Caroline softly fires back to his comment.

"I'm afraid I have no interest in such trivial things, and while it may seem a large success for my friend, having attended much more glamorous and extravagant events in the past, 200 is merely a ball part of the amount of guests I'd call impressive." Klaus says.

"Well, that's your opinion and yours alone. And one that I very much disagree with." Caroline relays.

"Really?" he inquires, smirk in place.

"Really" she replies.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a matter to attend to. And you're welcome." she says as she spots a man in a black suit moving quickly up the large staircase at the back of the room.

"And what am I welcome for exactly?" Klaus asks.

"Your drink. And don't worry, no need to return the favour, it's my treat." Caroline replies.

* * *

She slowly makes her way up the staircase, fingers hovering over the banister as she saunters up the flight of stairs – just a few steps behind the man in the suit. She notices he has sauntered into her bedroom, and he is halfway rooting through her black jewellery box – which sits in front of her dressing table mirror.

She quietly makes her way through the door frame to her room, and closes the door softly behind her. The door makes a small clicking sound and this alerts the man to her presence, she then turns the lock on the door to prevent anyone entering with them.

He then looks into the mirror, hand half holding a diamond necklace in slight shock of seeing her form behind him. They stare at each other for a moment until he breaks it by muttering her name.

"Caroline." he states.

"I thought I made it clear what would happen to you the last time you imposed in my home." She says.

"Oh, you did. But I'm just not opposed to your empty threats" he says as he takes a few steps towards her, necklace still in his hand.

"Is that so?" she then takes a few steps closer to him, only a couple inches away from each other now.

"You don't scare me, Caroline." he states, taking one step closer, head to head by now.

"Well that's your mistake." she says.

Caroline then lunges forward and backs him into the wall, his side pressing into the end of the dresser painfully. She has his wrists quickly held between one of her hands in between their bodies, the necklace he had a hold of has been skilfully wrapped around his wrists to help hold them in place. Her other hand is wrapped around his neck in not time, cutting off his circulation.

He struggles slightly, panting under her hold. His eyes flicker quickly from her eyes to the hand wrapped around him in fear.

"You wouldn't." he breaths.

"Oh, but I would." she whispers close to his lips. "Goodbye, Tyler." She mutters, then in one smooth motion snaps his neck.

She takes a small step back as Tyler's lifeless body falls to the side and smashes against the top of the dresser.

Caroline then turns on her heal, places her hand over her earpiece and whispers "take care of it." into the small device.

"Certainly, miss Caroline." the person on the other line replies. Barely a minute later, two men walk through the room and quickly carry the lifeless body out of the room, while Caroline herself made her way to the en-suite bathroom. She took a quick glance at her appearance in the mirror to make sure her hair and dress were perfectly placed before and then walking out of the bathroom and her bedroom. She made her way back down the stairs and grabbed another glass of champagne from the waiter placed at the double doors - serving as the main entrance to the ballroom. She then quickly weaved her way through the crowd and to the front of the room - where the stage was sitting. She saunters up onto the stage, dismisses the band that's currently playing and then stands behind the microphone in the centre of it, facing the whole crowd of guests.

She clinks her ring onto the glass of champagne to gain everyone's attention and once she has it, she begins her well rehearsed speech.

"Thank you everyone, for joining me on this wonderful evening." Caroline states.

"I hosted this party tonight for a few reasons, the main reason being to launch my new charity event by hosting an auction – which will commence after my speech - containing a few special pieces of my own. I hope you enjoy tonight and please, take advantage of the bar; no good hostess likes to see free beverages go to waste. Now, let the fun begin. Cheers!" everyone then takes a sip of their champagne, which is followed by a loud eruption of applause from the crowd as Caroline finished her speech. She then steps down from the stage and makes her way out of the room once again as the auction begins.

* * *

_**A/N: Please, do let me know what you think in a review, I appreciate then so much! I have no clue when the next part will be up, but hopefully I won't make you wait too long. I also am not sure how many parts this story will have yet, but well see how It develops. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :)**_


End file.
